


Stepping Out

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Actually this is kinda nice.  Dressing up, going out to dinner with my fake ID and werewolf boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Felt like writing some fluff with a nice evening for Peter and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out

“God, I hate your car, it’s so pretentious,” Stiles complains, getting into the front seat and doing up his seat belt.

“Pretentious? I think it’s comfortable,” Peter replies, pulling into the line of cars waiting to leave the school parking lot. “And you seem to like it enough.”

Stiles shrugs as he moves the seat back, reclining it a bit, and turning on the seat warmer as well, even though it’s not that cold of a March day. “Whatever. So what’s going on, did Derek ask you to pick me up?”

Peter snorts and says, “No.”

“Scott then? Oh god, what happened, did that omega attack someone again?”

Peter sighs and says, “No, nothing like that. No one sent me, I am actually able to make decisions on my own.”

“So why are you here?” Stiles asks, looking genuinely confused. “And why are we going on the freeway?”

“We’re going to dinner.  And then afterwards we’re going to a club to hear a band,” Peter answers, speeding up and merging into late afternoon traffic. “I thought it would be nice to do something that doesn’t involve the threat of death or great bodily injury.”

“Dinner and a club? With you? I mean me and you?”

“Try not to look so appalled, please. I thought it would be nice to do something enjoyable for once. It’s Friday and your father’s working late.” Peter glances over for a second before he turns back to the road, swerving around speeding cars.

“So we have sex twice and that gives you the right to decide what we should do and basically kidnap me?” Stiles asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “And watch the road, I’m trying to avoid getting killed by monsters, I don’t need to be killed in a car accident.”

Peter keeps his eyes on the road but Stiles can see his smirk. “Sex twice? Are you sure you want to include the first time we rolled around? Ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb?”

“Hey! Not my fault, I’m 17 and didn’t expect to be getting all grindy and…”

“Don’t worry about it, so you had a short fuse. I still got off, and that’s what counts,” Peter says, turning and giving Stiles a toothy grin. “And the second time was better, right?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answers, slouching further in the car seat. “Of course it means that we’ve done it once and you’re making assumptions and kidnapping me.”

“Kidnapping? Dramatic much?” Peter snorts. “I thought you might enjoy Korean barbeque and a couple of beers. And then a little time at a jazz club listening to a band I think you’ll like.”

“Hmm. I haven’t had Korean barbeque before.”

“Grilled meat and vegetables. You’ll like it, I promise. We could even talk about things that aren’t supernatural. Your favorite color and your favorite grade school teacher or something.”

Stiles smiles and gives Peter a soft punch in the leg. “Okay, thanks. It might be nice not to be running through the woods on a Friday. And sharing and all that shit.”

“There’s a box for you in the back seat,” Peter says, quickly squeezing Stiles’ hand.

Stiles reaches back and finds a white shirt box, tied with a gold cord from one of the nicer men’s shops downtown. “Dinner and a present? You know you don’t need to try that hard to get into my pants,” he says, pulling off the cord and opening the box.  He turns to Peter, manic look on his face. “It’s a sweater! Oh, goodie!”

“For tonight, I thought you’d want to change from your usual school uniform. Try it on,” Peter orders.

“My birthday isn’t until next month, you know,” Stiles says, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it over his head into the back seat. “And this is really soft, it’s probably expensive, right?”

“I know when your birthday is, Stiles. We’ll have to discuss your birthday plans later,” Peter replies, pulling a card out of his wallet and handing it to Stiles. “Oh and speaking of your birthday, happy birthday.”

Stiles studies the card and grins. “Oh my god, it’s a fake driver’s license. And I’m 22? Do I look 22?”

“Well, that’s what your license says, so it must be true.”

“Actually this is kinda nice,” Stiles says, petting his arm, enjoying the softness of his gift sweater. “Dressing up, going out to dinner with my fake ID and werewolf boyfriend.”

“Yes, I’m a pretty good date, if I do say so.” Peter reaches over and takes Stiles’ hand.

Stiles looks at their joined hands and smiles. “You know, afterwards maybe we can roll around in your back seat. Since you do have such a large, pretentious car.”

“And a very comfortable back seat.”


End file.
